A fated encounter
by kurenohikari
Summary: Laxus had just been exciled from Fairy Tail but not before Gajeel giving him a big revelation that he didn't know about dragons and dragons slayers. Let's follow Laxus as he finds his mate, tries to turn himself into a better man and beats the crap of Yuri's suitors. Continuation of 'A jealous Gajeel' and 'Levy's secret power'.
1. Meeting the Kagami siblings

P.O.V Laxus

"I really am an idiot!" i had just been expelled from Fairy Tail, so i started a journey to get stronger... and be a better man "How do i do that?! Ever since my adolescence i had been a jerk towards... practically everybody who cared about me!... Maybe with a mate?... nah that is almost impossible to happen". Just when i was leaving Mangolia Gajeel Redfox stopped me:

_-Do you really thing that you could fight me in your conditions?- i asked him before turning around._

_-I'm not here to fight Sparky- he smirked cockily "Sparky?! ", my mood now is worse than before- I'm here to talk you about something that might help you- "Help me?! Now i'm interested"- You want to change, don't you?- i nodded- The only way that someone like us could change is by meeting our mate._

_"Mate?!"- What's a mate?- i asked with my poker face and emotionless tone of voice, i didn't want him to know that i was interested in what he was saying... but when i said the word 'mate' something deep in my soul woke up._

_-You don't know much about dragons, do you?- i said no with my head- First, even though you are a second generation dragon slayer i can tell that your instincts, soul and heart are o fa dragon like us from the first generation- "Really?! I thought that i only had the powers of a dragon"- And for us dragon slayers our most precious treasure are our mates.__ Mates are dragon's or dragon slayer's companion for life, when we mate the bond we create with our couple is stronger and way more deeper than marriage. We will protect them with our life and pleased them in every way humanly and inhumanly possible. The ritual is easy... sex but when both of you reach your peak you will have to bit her between her shoulder and neck with your dragon slayer's fangs, it will leave a tattoo of the element you are. As well as it won't work if both parts aren't perfect for each other. Also, we will know who she is as soon as we meet her... she will make us reformulate everything we ever thought true. However, there is only one and she will be for the rest of our lifes that's why it's difficult to find her... almost impossible- he turned around- That's all- he said before start walking again._

_-Did you find your's?- i asked him, he said 'only way that someone like us could change'._

_-Yes, i did-his body tensed. I put myself , by reflect, in a defensive posture- And it's better for your health that you don't try to kill her with one of your lightnings a third time!- he growled before leaving me behind, shock for the first time in a decade._

_"So his mate is the bookworm, eh" i chuckled before continuing walking "What an interesting combination"._

-Ah- i sighed-Mate... eh?

-HELP!- a voice yelled... it was as a little boy's voice-HELP US PLEASE!- now i could smell his tears and blood. I turned myself into a thunder and went towards him. When i reached the place my heart almost stops, on the ground there was the most beautiful woman i ever seen... but she was covered with blood- Please Sir help my sister, i beg of you- next to her there was a little boy.

I snapped out of my trance and carried her princess style while i was telling her brother to climb on my back-Where do you live?- my voice was desperate, i never felt like this... as if she dies i do it with her... "Could it be that she is my mate?!".

I looked down at her pale face even though it was covered with sweat, dirt and blood, i still found her the most gorgeous woman i ever met... she makes my volts lose control. On that moment i knew it "She is MY mate", just when i meet her she is leaving this world "Is it Karma, Mavis?!"- We live in a cabbage over there- he pointed at his let.

I rushed over there in my thunder form, it took five minutes before i reached the place. I slammed the doors open and placed her on her bed "Or at least that was what her brother told me". I ripped her t-shirt in two, taking all my self control not to rape her on that moment, and began to clean and close her injuries. The worst of them was on her left thigh, luckily it didn't broke any bone, but it will leave mark and won't be able to walk in a while.

P.O.V Luke

-Your sister will live- the strange blonde man told me relived.

-Really?!- i exclaimed very happy "My lovely sister is alive!"-My name is Luke Kagami- i presented myself to him with a grateful smile-Thank you very much for saving Yuri-onechan's life-i bowed in signal of respect.

-So her name is Yuri- he murmured her name as if it was holly while he caressed her cheek sweetly-It suits her- he took the towel soaked in water that i brought and began cleaning all the dirt and blood from my sister's body. His look was full of adoration and love, as well as each time he touched her it was as if he touched the most precious thing ever "What's going on?". When he finished he took his t-shirt off and dressed Yuri-onechan with it, cause she was only on her underwear "Poor stranger, sis will kill him when she finds out he saw her almost nude"- Sit down Luke- he told me patting, with one hand, the chair next to his while he was grabbing my sis's hands with the other-My name is Laxus Dreyer, i'm a thunder dragon slayer- he began when i finally sat down.

-You said dragon slayer?!- i exclaimed and he nodded slowly-That explains the way you acted towards her... my big sister is your Mate!

**Next chapter: What will happen now that Laxus met his mate? What happened to Yuri and Luke? Why does Luke know about mates?**


	2. Fairy Slayers

_**Last Chapter:**_

**P.O.V Luke**

- Sit down Luke- he told me patting, with one hand, the chair next to his while he was grabbing my sis's hands with the other-My name is Laxus Dreyer, i'm a thunder dragon slayer- he began when i finally sat down.

-You said dragon slayer?!- i exclaimed and he nodded slowly-That explains the way you acted towards her... my big sister is your Mate!

_**Chapter 2:**_

**P.O.V Luke**

-H how d did yo you know th that?!- he exclaimed. His face showed a mix of surprise, astonishment, panic and embarrassment that i couldn't stop myself from laughing. His expression then turned into a glared and barked angrily- Stop laughing little brat!- i opened my eyes in shock "Why is he acting so cruel?". I was about to cry when i saw him open his eyes in fear and regret to then place me on his lap patting my head-I'm s so sorry- he whispered... it sounded as if it was difficult to him to say it but honest- It is difficult for me to be... nice with people- he confesses smiling sadly- I don't like people mocking me because it makes me feel inferior...

-But that wasn't my intention!- i added cutting him off- Friends laugh with each other. I laugh at my sister each other she dances, you should see her it as if she had ants in her pants!- i exclaimed laughing, not very long he was laughing with me- She is a horrible dancer but no matter how many times i or anybody laugh at her, she never stops dancing cause she likes to feel the music- i smiled looking at my sister- She once told me: 'Nobody could make you feel out of place or inferior if you don't let them. Just be proud of who you are and don't let what everyone else thinks get into your way'- i shed a solitary tear which was wiped away by a worried Laxus.

-I'm sorry- he murmured one more time but this time he hugged me and it sounded as if it was more easy to him to tell me that-You sister is really wise, isn't her?- his voice was full of pride and emotion.

-We are booth Wind Fairy Slayers- i told him. He broke the hug and looked at me in disbelief- To be a Fairy Slayer you have to be the child of a fairy and a human. We fairies and fairy slayers also have mates but sometimes, thanks to our curious and free attitude, fairy end up with humans that they don't like at all... as our mom did. They get pregnant and then give birth, mostly of the time the fairies leave the human world as soon as the fairy slayer is born... but our mom didn't. She stayed with us... however, our parent treat her as trash and blamed her because his children were monsters- he clenched his fists in anger but then softened holding me tight as i cried my heart out- I was only five years old when Yuri-onechan and i ran away from home so mom could return to her world to be happy once again... that was a year ago. Everything was fine until those fairy hunters discovered us, they were twenty and had the right equipment to capture us- i shivered from fear, snuggling closer to him- Yuri-onechan fought against them, killing them all- i sobbed and took a deep breath- She broke one of her golden rules, to never kill, to save me. It is my fault that she is this hurt!

-Then get stronger!-Laxus growled gazing me sternly- Get stronger so she could never be hurt again- he told me but then he softened his gaze- You are just a boy of six years old- he ruffled my hair softly- Don't blame yourself and don't worry cause i'll stay by your and her side always, after all she is my mate- he smirked... a bit cockily, but it lifted my mood!

-It's a promise?- i asked fearfully and hopefully, after all i had been hurt enough times by my own father to have my guards up.

He chuckled- It's a promise Luke- he kissed the top of my head... for a reason i knew that everything was going to be fine... i knew that i could trust him.

**P.O.V Laxus**

After crying for another few minutes Luke fell asleep so i put him in his bed and wrapped him with his sheets- Ah!- i sighed looking at his sleepy form- What is wrong with me?- since i laid eyes on Yuri i had been more talkative and kind- Maybe Gajeel was right...- i murmured- But could it be that i changed this much only in a few hours?- the only thing that i knew was that i loved that woman as well as that i would protect her, everything and everyone she loves too. I sighed one more time before returning to her side to only find her sitting up on bed with a small, grateful and "I hope" full of love smile. She looked so gorgeous that i could only stare as she gazed me from head to toes. When i finally snapped off my trance and i was able to talk, i asked her-What are you doing up?!- in a way more rudely than it was needed-You need to lay down and recover!- i scolded her while forcing her to return to her sleep. She only giggled while trying to fight me back "What a beautiful sound... it sounds as if the angels were singing"- Stop giggling and get back to bed- i told her but this time i had a smile placed on my lips and my tone was playful-Hey, why aren't you screaming and pushing me out of your house?-i asked strangely-After all you don't know me.

She only smiled gently, laying down and caressing my cheek. My breath was labored and i leaned into her touch... i never knew that i could feel so in peace- I was awake since you told my brother that you had it difficult with dealing with people- she chuckled at my surprised face "What is it with the Kagami siblings and their desire of laughing at me?!". However, this time i took it lightly and laughed with her "After all i am the best and no one can make me feel less... WOW! She really changed me that much?!... Is this bond so powerful?!"- Also- she bated her eyes sexily and kissed my hand- I wouldn't dare to yell at my mate to leave me alone... and cold- i could only stare at her as she faked a childish pout.

My heart skipped a beat at the sight and i couldn't stop myself from getting inside the bed and dragging her into a heated make out session. Now it was my time to laugh cause i needed to teach her how to kiss, because she never kissed anyone. That made me feel relived, i was going to be the first one in her heart... and last one.

_**Next Chapter: What will happen with Laxus's travel? What else happened that night? Did they mate already?**_


	3. History Passion!

_**Last Chapter:**_

_**P.O.V Laxus**_

My heart skipped a beat at the sight and i couldn't stop myself from getting inside the bed and dragging her into a heated make out session. Now it was my time to laugh cause i needed to teach her how to kiss, because she never kissed anyone. That made me feel relived, i was going to be the first one in her heart... and last one.

**_Chapter 3:_**

_**P.O.V Yuri**_

I gazed out of the window only to find my little brother being trained by my mate... even though we still haven't fulfill the pact cause i was injured and he didn't want to re-open the wound "Moo! I really wanted Laxus to mark me and i to mark him!... At least he moved me to a king bed so we could sleep together at night".

It had already passed a week since he found us and healed me. A week since he began to train my brother... a week since i started to die from being so bored "I can't stand not being able to fly through the skies... i miss it..." i smiled bitterly but shook it off quickly "Come on Yuri be a little bit more optimistic... let's read that new old book i gained from my last solo mission!".

I used my air magic to transport the book through the air towards me and opened it, just when i was about to began reading it Laxus's voice made me snap out of my trance- Didn't i tell you to not use your magic?- he gave me a stern gaze which was soon replaced by curiosity about the book on my lap- I had noticed that in this cabbage there are a lot of really old book as that one, care to tell me why?

I giggled and pat the spot next to me on bed, he chuckled but did a i told him- One of my passions is history!- i announced laughing at his shock expression "Well he has the right to be surprised... after all there are not a lot of people who likes this kind of stuff... specially on my age"- I'm amazed at how our ancestors were able to invent a language or discover a lot of different ways of surviving... specially to the way they gave of how they gave everything a meaning and a beginning...

-What do you mean by that?- he interrupted me to then shiver at the glare i sent him.

-Never...- i began slowly-... never interrupt me, ever again, in your life if you don't want me to get really angry- he nodded his head with wide opened eyes and they sweat dropped when i smiled as if nothing had happened. "It's not my fault! I hated when people interrupt me, specially when i'm explaining this kind of stuff! However, i can not stay so much time angry at him..." i pouted in my head- The Philosophical science is the art of asking to yourself: 'Why was this created?', 'From where did it came?', 'Which was the origin of the world?' and a lot more. In the old times they were very religious, even if they didn't believe in an only god they believed in different gods each having an specific task. But everything depended on the place from where it cames all this myths. Would you like to hear a bit of introduction for a few of them?

He smiled sweetly, i could tell you that he didn't noticed it cause he bearly smiles around us... even thought that hurts me i know that he needs time, and answered- I'm ready to hear anything from you MY mate.

I smiled back and began to tell what i knew- Celtic mythology is a broad term used to describe the myths of the Celtic peoples. These myths may be divided into subgroups corresponding to the branches of the Celtic language. The Celtic myths are usually divided into Irish, Scottish Gaelic, Welsh, Cornish, Manx and Breton myths, with the largest corpus of myths coming from the Irish and Welsh branches. Of these two branches, Irish myths seem to offer the most information, because it has a larger corpus of myths. This mythology of Celtic polytheism, the religion of the Iron Age Celts. Like other Iron Age Europeans, the early Celts maintained a polytheistic mythology and religious structure. Among Celts in close contact with Ancient Rome, such as the Gauls and Celtiberians, their mythology did not survive the Roman Empire, their subsequent conversion to Christianity, and the loss of their Celtic languages. It is mostly through contemporary Roman and Christian sources that their mythology has been preserved. The leader of the gods for the Irish pantheon appears to have been the Dagda. The Dagda was the figure after which male humans and other gods were based due to his embodiment of the ideal Irish traits. Celtic gods were also considered to be a clan due to their lack of specialization and unknown origins.

In Greek mythology, there was nothing but Chaos in the beginning: Chaos was autogenic. Chaos is called an elemental force, which is force made of itself alone and not composed of anything else. It exists from the beginning of the universe. To coin a phrase, you could say, "in the beginning, there was Chaos." Period. The idea of having the principle of Chaos at the beginning of the universe is like the New Testament idea that in the beginning was "The Word". Out of Chaos spun out other elemental forces or principles, like Love, Earth, and Sky, and in a later generation, the Titans.

In the beginning of the Egyptian mythology there was only the swirling watery chaos, called Nu. Out of these chaotic waters rose Atum, the sun god of the city of Heliopolis. It is believed that he created himself, using his thoughts and will. In the watery chaos, Atum found no place on which to stand. In the place where he first appeared, he created a hill. This hill was said to be the spot on which the temple of Heliopolis was built. Other interpretations find that Atum was the hill. In this interpretation Atum may represent the fertile, life giving hills left behind by the receding waters of the Nile's annual flood. As early as the Fifth-Dynasty, we find Atum identified with the sun god Ra. By this time his emergence on the primeval hill can be interpreted as the coming of light into the darkness of Nu. As the god of the rising sun, his name is Khepri. His next act was to create more gods. Because he was all alone in the world, without a mate, he made a union with his shadow. This unusual way of procreating offspring was not considered strange to the Egyptians. We find Atum regarded as a bisexual god and was sometimes called the 'Great He-She'. The Egyptians were thus able to present Atum as the one and only creative force in the universe. According to some texts the birth of Atum's children took place on the primeval hill. In other texts, Atum stayed in the waters of Nu to create his son and daughter. He gave birth to his son by spitting him out. His daughter he vomited. Shu represented the air and Tefnut was a goddess of moisture. Shu and Tefnut continued the act of creation by establishing a social order. To this order Shu contributed the 'principles of Life' while Tefnut contributed the 'principles of order'. After some time Shu and Tefnut became separated from their father and lost in the watery chaos of Nu. Atum, who had only one eye, which was removable. This was called the Udjat eye. Atum removed the eye and sent it in search of his children. In time they returned with the eye. At this reunion Atum wept tears joy, where these tears hit the ground, men grew. Now Atum was ready to create the world. So Shu and Tefnut became the parents of Geb, the earth and Nut, the sky. Geb and Nut gave birth to Osiris and Isis, Seth, Nephthys.

I... oh...- i blinked ashamed and embarrassed "Why did i get so carried away in front of MY mate?! He surely thinks that i am boring right now!"- Sorry... i...- however, i couldn't finish the phrase cause i had Laxus's lips on mines.

**P.O.V Laxus**

"How is she able to keep all that information in her brain?!" i thought as she was telling me about the history of Egyptian mythology, i was only able to stare stupidly as she told me about all the thing she knew. She was so gorgeous and loved how her eyes sparked each time she spoke about a god or something she is fond off... she looked so alive.

Her giggles of joy between her explanation brought me happiness and her sweet smile melted my rigid heart "I truly love this woman and each new thing i learn from her each day that it pass, after all she is a box full of surprises... and i love it! Life would be boring if i got to know her so easily"

However, one thing that i didn't like at all was when she apologized about getting carried away... so i cut her off with a mind blowing kiss- Don't you ever dare to apologize about your passions, specially when the one you are talking to is interested in what you are saying- i told her with a smirk causing her to blush and me to laugh at her flushed expression "Cute!".

She puffed her cheeks and began to hit me with her pillow "She is so childish!... she is only sixteen years old, she is practically a child!... I really don't want her to get tainted by me". I stiffed at the thought and pried for her not to notice it... but she needed to be so damn intelligent.

-What's wrong Laxus?- she asked concerned but i just shoved her away and told her that i was returning to train her little brother. However, i did not miss the pain expression that she had as i left the room...

_**Next Chapter: How will Laxus's attitude damage their relationship? Why does thunder dragon's slayer think that he would taint the wind fairy's slayer heart? Will Yuri convince him about the opposite?**_


	4. Scared

_**Last Chapter:**_

P.O.V Laxus

-What's wrong Laxus?- she asked concerned but i just shoved her away and told her that i was returning to train her little brother. However, i did not miss the pain expression that she had as i left the room...

_**Chapter 4:**_

P.O.V Yuri

"Bastard!" i was soaring the skies after, FINALLY, getting better "I can't believe him! I know that he is new in being nice, i even heard him confess it to my little brother, but i can not stand his cold shoulder at all! Ever since we chat he only visit me to change my bandage and sleep, but that's all. He doesn't speak or look at me into the eyes... that hurt... a lot!".

The other day i heard him talking with a woman by lacrima. She was gorgeous, she had long white hair and blue eyes, she looked so mature and elegant... "I know that i'm just over thinking everything... because i'm his mate, even though we haven't mated yet, but that will never change. I know that i should be sure that i'm the only one for his eyes... but the way he smiled and laughed with that woman... made me question everything about me. Am i good enough? Aren't i childish for him? After all i am seven years younger... I am pretty enough? I hate that bastard so much! I never felt it necessary to change, then he comes and turns my world up side down... And i have just met him two weeks ago! I truly loath how this 'mating instincts' thing work! One day you are fine by yourself and the other you can not live without that special person, even though you just met him... Although, i might confess that i don't hate this change that much... YES, i'm scared as hell. After all i'm stepping out side of my comfort zone but... Laxus makes me want to be better, even if it's to be worth him... i want to be a better woman".

I let myself shed a few tears as i landed on the edge of a cliff. The dry breeze hit me like a slap on the face, as if it was it's way to tell me 'Snap out of your pitting hole! God dammit be the Yuri i know you are and demand an answer! Or... just throw yourself at him and rape him'.

"Ok, i think that the last part was a deformation from my mind... but in a way the dry breeze is right. I'm not going to rape him! I'm not that desperate! I'm just going to face him and demand an answer..." my trail of thoughts ended when a familiar voice talked from behind me- You shouldn't be forcing your leg that much- Laxus said calmly... but i knew that behind his tome there was relieve, desperation and anger "He probably thought that i left for good... idiot".

I, slowly, turned around to face him ready to get some answers but when he shifted his gaze so he wouldn't look at me into my eyes i... i just exploded!- Why are you ignoring me?! Why don't you look at me in the eyes?! Did i bore you whit my talk the other day?! And who the fuck is that woman you talked with, by lacrima, the other day?!- i knew that i was talking non-sense, that by the look of pain and regret in Laxus's eyes every word that left my mouth only hurt him... as well as me. However, i was my heart was on it's emotional edge ready to break in any moment- Your ex-girlfriend?! Lover?!- now my tears were falling freely down my cheeks but i didn't care. I didn't care that he was watching me in my weak state, i didn't care his wide open eyes or his desperation to tell me that i was wrong... although i already knew it- I must admit that she is gorgeous, good catch buddy! I bet she is one hundred times more entertaining than me, she clearly can satisfy someone like yo...- However, i couldn't finish my phrase cause i had Laxus's lips smashed against mine in a heated lip lock. "Snap out Yuri!" i scolded myself and pushed him away, his broken heart was written, as clear as water, in his eyes... but when he tried to get closer i stepped back raising a hand in a warning. I had my heart broken before, by my father, and i didn't want it shatter once more- Don't get any closer...- i stuttered but he just ignored me stepping forward, with a strong determination in his eyes- I told you to...

P.O.V Laxus

"I'm the biggest bastard in the world!" (AN: Come on dude! You just discovered this now?! Even your mate is in accordance with all of us! -_-) "I can't believe that i hurt her so much that she started talking non-sense... i loath how much i love her! I loath that from a second to another i began to crave her as i had never desire no one! I loath that i would give her the world in a silver plate if she asks me to! I loath the fucking torture i'm putting myself to so i wouldn't jump on her and rape her! I loath that i only ended up hurting both of us! She was allowed to curse me in all the languages that she knew but something that couldn't stand was hearing her accuse me of cheating on her! I could never do that! I know that i only knew her two weeks ago... but she was everything to me. I am fucking afraid of this feeling! Letting my guards down so she could see all my regret and my eyes begging for forgiveness... being so vulnerable in front of her and knowing that she would receive me with her arms wide open without even thinking it once! My love for her consumed me, i couldn't even imagine my life without her anymore. If she happened to die... the only thing that would keep me living was that i know that she would ask me to take care of her little brother. But even then i would only me a body without heart or/and soul".

So when i heard her say 'Good catch buddy!' i finally snapped and shut her up with a kiss "I can't believe how much i needed this!". After a bit she pushed me away and i knew she could see my broken heart was written in my eyes... but when i tried to get closer she stepped back raising a hand in a warning. "She is so fucking stubborn! She doesn't even let me explain myself! She... she... she wants me to forget and step on every piece of pride that i have! She challenges me to a limit i could never imagine anyone being able to push me at! Even when i wasn't talking to her she challenged me silently with her actions... she drives me crazy! And i... i love it!"- Don't get any closer...- she stuttered but i just ignored her stepping forward, with a strong determination in my eyes "If she wants me to beg for her forgiveness... i will"- I told you to... - she began taking another step backwards almost falling off the cliff.

I felt my heart stopping and everything going in slow motion, how i grabbed her by the arms pulling her towards me as i wrapped my arms around her waist and burring my face in her short brown curly hair. On the other hand, she wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her face on my chest.

After catching our breaths and slowing the rate of our hearts, for the fear, i separated enough from her so she could see my glare- How could you be such an idiot?! What would have happened if i weren't fast enough?! Luke would have turned into an orphan! And i would have been left alone!- i didn't care if my voice was cracking or how vulnerable i sounded, i needed her to know how much she means for me. "Fuck my heart is beating so fast! Partly from fear of her almost death... but mostly from the fear of letting someone in. I don't need her in... but i just want her in... i want her to hold my heart in her hands and protect it, and that's what it scares me... that she would end up hurting me or that i would end up pushing her away. However, every time i look in her eyes i could see that she has the same fears as i... and that she knows that i've got them too"- I didn't talk to you cause i knew that everything that would leave your mouth would be sassy, confident as well as intelligent, and that would only excite me. I didn't look into you eyes cause those beautiful brown eyes of yours are the ones that make me lose control of myself, and that would only make me want to fuck you against the wall, floor, desk, bed, anywhere just to be inside of you. That woman i was talking to was Mirajane Strauss, an old friend, which is well known for being a crazy match maker, so i asked her a few tips to control myself around you and about how to woo you correctly- i confessed, my eyes never leaving hers, as i caressed her right cheek- Don't you ever think that you are boring or unattractive to me cause...

-Shh!- she hushed me placing a finger on my lips, successfully shutting me up, to then give me a short kiss- I know it... it's only that i'm...

-Afraid- i cut her off, comprehending where was this going- I won't let you down- i assured her- With time we will both learn how to trust each other- i leaned down to capture her lips once more- Shit!...- i panted when we broke apart- If we don't stop... i don't think i'll be able to... control myself- i growled in husky voice, taking all myself control not to rape her as she she was nibbling my neck.

-Then don't- she told me with a stern gaze "Damn! I love it when she takes control! As well as i love it when i am in control!... I love everything with her!"- I want you, i want this... and i'm lucky that you can fly in your thunder form- she smiled mischievously, which confused me- I love the sky Laxus- she began- All my first experiences, in exception of falling in love and my first kiss, were while i was flying on the sky...- my eyes widened in shock "She couldn't be meaning_ that_! Could she?"- I want my first time to be up there- she whispered in my ears... and that was the straw that broke the camel.

"Who could have imagined that sex while flying could be so hot?!".

_**Next Chapter: How will Laxus's and Yuri's mating life be? Will Laxus tell The Kagami about his past? Will they accept him?**_

_**Author Note: Sorry for not updating earlier! Is that i was finishing another stories and then i was caught up with school work!**_


	5. Sorry

**_Author's note: _**  
><strong><em>I'm really sorry for not updating. It's that i am having a writter's block, i can't manage to continue the story. That's why i will be leaving the continuation for later.<em>**  
><strong><em>XOXO KURENOHIKARI ;)<em>**


End file.
